


Galadriel

by ancalime8301



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conversations, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo and Sam discuss Galadriel during their first night in Lothlorien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galadriel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a meme in which I accepted prompts; [browarod](http://browarod.livejournal.com/) requested something about Galadriel.

"It must be powerful dreary, being an elf."

"How so?"

"They don't seem to know how to smile proper. When the Lady smiled at us, it didn't reach her eyes -you know those little crinkles at the corners? She don't have 'em."

"What a thing to say about Lady Galadriel!"

"Begging your pardon, sir, but she looked sad, plain and simple. I wouldn't want to live so long, being sad."

"I'd say living so long makes her sad. I'm sure she's seen some dreadful things."

"Then why not sail like the others?"

"She still feels she has something to do."


End file.
